


Codex

by Simoniage



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Custom Executions, Gen, Gore, alternate mastermind au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simoniage/pseuds/Simoniage
Summary: Their last trial.  It had been such a blur, such an unexpected outcome.  Moments before it happened, they were all planning to leave, planning to stay friends after they finally escape the hellish reality that had become the mutual killing game.Nobody...had expected what would really come about of their last trial.Warning for NDRV3 Spoilers





	Codex

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for NDRV3 spoilers.

**GAME OVER**

**SAIHARA SHUUICHI HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY**

**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT**

  
Their last trial. It had been such a blur, such an unexpected outcome. Moments before it happened, they were all planning to leave, planning to stay friends after they finally escape the hellish reality that had become the mutual killing game.

Nobody...had expected, as the final male survivor, Shuichi was the only one who could access the mastermind's secret door from the men's bathroom. The door was still available, and the game was still running, meaning only one person would have been able to access the mastermind's lair.

She didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to believe in the possibility that Shuichi, her closest friend, her partner in discovering crime, her...soul friend was the true mind behind the death of her friends.

"So that thing in the beginning you did with Tsumugi and I? It was...an act?" Kaede whispered softly, other queestions hanging in suspension on her lips. Her mind was clouded with grief. Shuichi...

"Of course it was. Such despair Tsumugi attempted to kill Rantaro, though. She would have been a complete roster for the surviving students," Shuichi jested at wounds that had not completely healed.

Tsumugi, the only other person she had become friends with before the inevitable murder, had tried to protect everyone by killing the mastermind. Instead, in a series of unfortunate events, killed Rantaro Amami.

She had died for no reason. Kaede could feel her passive nature crumble underneath her grieving exterior.

"Shirogane...You killed her for no reason. You killed all of our friends. You made them think you were their friends, earning their trust, and yet you were nothing but a cold blooded killer." The pianist clenched her fists, the tears she had been holding back springing free. "Rantaro, Tsumugi, Ryoma, Kirumi, Angie, Tenko, Kiyo, Miu, Gonta, Kokichi, Kaito...all of their blood is on your hands!"

When had she begun to tremble? When did she start to shout? She didn't know.

Saihara's pale silver eyes were a few feet away from her face now. When had she stepped forward? His gaze was cold, merciless, almost void. They were the eyes of a man who meant harm.

A low chuckle rippled through his chest. "Their blood...oh my hands? Oh, Akamatsu, you give me too much credit." Shuichi moved closer than they had been before, and placed a steady, unwanted hand on Kaede's side. The once shy, calculated boy was no longer here. "They killed on their own accord, did they not? They knew the rules of the killing game. It's kill or be killed."

She could feel his breath on her face. "Besides, didn't your so called friends teach you anything?" he mused. "Kiyo should have taught you about the beauty of humanity's disgusting side. Ryoma should have taught you that horrible things happen to good people. Kokichi should have reminded you of all the horrible, horrible liars in the world. You experienced all of these things, and yet in the honor of your friends, forget them in favor of denying a killing game."

"That's not how this works! That's not how any of this works!" Kaede snapped. She couldn't take his empty, manipulative words any longer. She was moments away from...

She took a few sobbing breaths, trying to calm herself. Shuichi was evil. Her friends were dead. She truly felt...despair.

Despair. But isn't what he wanted? What he aspired for everyone to experience? Wasn't this the truth of the killing game? Kaede closed her eyes, relaxing at the dissapearence of the dispicable person before her, and the stressing surrounding around them.

"Start the punishment."

She turned her back, the tears starting to fall even faster. She didn't want to see his execution. She didn't want to see him die. He killed her friends, her future, but...he was still Shuichi to her. Adorable, caring, loving Shuichi.

"Such a mood change, Akamatsu!" he smirked. She could feel the irony seep from his voice.

"I said start the punishment," she muttered through gritted teeth. She wanted it to be over. She wanted him to be gone. She wanted vengence for her friends.

...When had she ever become a vengeful person?

Her blood boiled, her body shook, her chest was erratic with sobs. Why did things have to turn out this way? She would gladly spend the rest of her life in the Danganronpa world as a real life fictional character if it meant Shuichi would be normal, standing by her side.

Foot steps echoed throughout the trial room floors. She could hear similar yells of denials from Maki, Kiibo, and Himiko, but her fragile mind blocked out anything coming from their mouthes. She couldn't focus on that now.

When the familiar sound of execution chains flew into the room, Kaede opened her tear stained eyes. This was actually happening. Her best friend...no, her best enemy, was going to die. They would be free from his reign.

Is this really what she wanted? She wanted to trust Shuichi she wanted to like him, she wanted to spend the future with him! They made a promise. But just as their own lives, their own friendship was fake, in more ways than fictional writing.

Kaede didn't know if this was love, but she didn't want it to be.

The fragile pianist took to her feet, eyes scanning the room. Her three friends stood at the edge of the execution cage, watching in horror as his execution began to start. Curiosity spiked in her, and Kaede's feet willed themselves to the chain link fence.

Shuichi was chained around the neck to a large pole in the middle of the room. The room wasn't anything spectacular, just a simple concrete room with minimal lighting.

Fear jumped through Kaede. She didn't want to believe anything that was going on.

The former Ultimate Detective scrambled to his feet, hands gripping at the chain around his neck. He pulled and pulled, leaving ugly bruises to start forming across the pale skin of his neck. He let out a choked cry as his hands tore at the metal.

He didn't want to die. Deep down, Kaede didn't want him to die either. Regret instantly washed over her.

Monokumas sprung from the floor of the concrete room, all wearing similar hats to Shuichi's own signature hat. They all held a variety of weapons, from flamethrowers to half pipes, to baseball bats. Kaede wasn't sure what they were going to do.

From the floor came a large combination lock, complete with a small book. Shuichi frantically opened the book, scanning for codes lost within tiny writing.

Kaede knew what was going on. A scream threatened to leave her throat.

Frantically, Shuichi rushed to the combination lock, turning the padlock in several, frantic directions. He waited a few seconds, but the room flashed red. He was yanked back quickly by the chain.

One of the Monokuma jerked forward, the one holding the half pipe, and struck him harshly in the stomach. Shuichi doubled over, blood gushing from his mouth. Kaede finally screamed.

This was too much. She couldn't forgive him, but this was too much. Shuichi was...was still their friend.

The execution kept going on. Shuichi was struggling to find the combination. It was obvious he would never be able to get it, even with the assistance of the small codex.

Beaten and bloody, the detective reached out once more to grasp at the combination lock, but was cut off by a Monokuma striking him over the head. They had their fun. It was time to stop.

Kaede began screaming again, her hands clawing at the metal fence in front of her. She felt Maki's arms rush around her stomach, pulling her back away from the sight of the execution.

"Shuichi! Shuichi!" she called out, her voice frantic with adreneline and fear. This wasn't supposed to end this way, this wasn't supposed to end this way, this wasn't-

As Maki dragged her away from view, Kaede saw one last sight of Shiuchi turning his head towards her, his pitiful, now exposed face giving her a grim, yet familiar smile. The Shuichi she had become to know...and love.

She didn't see excatly how he died. Part of her wishes she did, but the majority knew it would be painful.

His final screams rang in her ears.

This was the cost of freedom. And it wasn't pretty.


End file.
